La vrai mort de Mimi Geignarde
by mara94sbh
Summary: Drago Malfoy est en sixième année à Poudlard. Au service du Mage Noir depuis peu il doit tuer Dumbledore et trouver un moyen d'introduire des mangemorts au sein de l'école. Mais il a des remords. Comme souvent, il se rend dans les toilettes du second étage. Aujourd'hui Mimi Geignarde va tente pour la dernière fois de le convaincre qu'il n'a pas à suivre les ordres de Voldemort...


**La vrai mort de Mimi Geignarde**

Il était là, comme tous les jours depuis bientôt un an, assis au pied du lavabo, la tête dans les mains, à se morfondre. C'est lui qu'on aurait dû appeler Mimi Geignarde... Il avait l'air encore plus perdu que d'habitude. J'avais essayer de lui faire abandonner sa mission, mais peut importe mes argument, il ne s'y résolvais pas. J'adoptais donc une autre technique, et décidais d'avouer pour la première fois ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans ces toilettes, il y a plus de 50 ans...

- Sais-tu comment je suis morte ? lui demandais-je

- Bien sur que non, personne ne le sais. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il avait l'air plus agacé qu'autre chose par mon intervention. Malgré son évident manque d'enthousiasme, j'entamais mon récit.

- J'ai toujours dit que je ne me souvenais pas de ma mort, mais c'est faux. Quand on me demande ce que je faisait à ce moment là, je répond inlassablement la même chose, avec un air énervé pour faire bonne mesure.

"Olive Hornby s'était encore moquée de mes lunettes. Je suis donc allé me réfugier dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, comme d'habitude, pour pleurer tranquillement. Soudain, j'ai entendu une voix, un garçon, je suis donc sortie pour lui dire de DÉGAGER ! Et je suis morte" Je précise parfois "J'ai vu deux grands yeux jaunes avant de me sentir engourdie et de partir dans les airs"

Mais jamais je n'ai dit la vérité... Peut être l'aurais-je dû... Cela aurait peut être évité de nombreuses morts... Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, le mal est fait... Je regrette tout de même amèrement mes actes passés...

On me nomme Mimi Geignarde. Je trouve que ce surnom me va assez bien. Après tout je passe ma vie à pleurer et à me lamenter. Tout le monde pense que je me lamente sur ma mort, et que j'en veut à cette idiote d'Olive Hornby, mais la vérité est toute autre.  
>Si je suis comme ça, c'est à cause de <em>lui<em>...

Il était plus âgé que moi, grand, au teint d'albâtre. Un brun aux traits aristocratiques. Il était beau et il le savait. Mais toute cette beauté ne pouvait pas cacher l'aura sombre qui l'entourait. Il était et restera pour moi, le mal incarné. J'en ai conscience maintenant, mais à cette époque j'était aveuglée par la peur.

Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais on le connais mieux aujourd'hui sous le nom de Voldemort. Dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, il m'a rebuté. Je le voyait tel qu'il était, un être cruel et manipulateur. Il embobinait tout le monde, il avait l'école au creux de sa main. A ma connaissance, nous n'étions que deux à voire à travers son masque, moi, la petite Serdaigle dont personne ne s'occupait à part les idiots comme Hornby, et le professeur Dumbledore.

J'essayais de l'ignorer, de ne pas m'occuper de lui, mais il en avait décidé autrement...

Ce que tout le monde ignore, à part Jédusor évidement, c'est que je suis une descendante directe de Rowena Serdaigle. En tant que telle, j'avais accès à l'héritage de mon ancêtre, le diadème "perdu" de Serdaigle. Il n'avait jamais été égaré, elle l'avait juste mis dans un lieu sur, ne révélant sa position qu'à ceux de ses descendant en lesquels elle avait confiance. Mon grand-père était l'un d'entre eux. Il m'avait considéré digne de savoir où se trouvait le diadème et me l'avait révélé. Ce fut ma perte...

Jédusor était à la recherche du diadème, ce que j'ignorais jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me trouver. D'abord, il a tenté de me séduire, sans doute dans l'espoir que je lui révèle où se trouvais le précieux objet. Il s'est vite rendu compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je n'était pas dupe, que je savait quel monstre il était réellement. Il a alors changé de technique...

Il me faisait suivre par ses Chevaliers, il a fait en sorte que les brimades à mon encontre s'intensifient. Il me faisait assister à ses réunions avec ses suiveurs, ce qui me terrifiait. Je voyait alors de mes propres yeux ce dont il était réellement capable. Il m'a aussi menacé physiquement, mais je tenait bon. Il s'est alors mis à menacer mes rares amies. Là j'ai commencé à flancher... Quand deux d'entre elles ont été victimes d'une "attaque de Grindelwald" à Prés-au-Lards, j'ai abandonné. L'une était morte des suites de ses blessures, et la deuxième avait été rendue folle par des _doloris_. /emJe savait, bien sur, que Jédusor était derrière tout ça.

Il m'a juré que tout s'arrêterai si je lui remettait le diadème... Je l'ai donc récupéré. Il était caché à Poudlard...

J'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. Quand je suis arrivé il m'a demandé le diadème. J'ai tout de suite sorti l'objet de ses convoitises, sachant qu'il ne serait pas bon de l'énerver. Il m'a alors stupéfixié. Il a pris possession du diadème et m'a dit :

"Enfin ! Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre... Mais ce n'est pas grave, après tout, j'ai ce que je voulais, comme toujours" fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Soudain, son ton se fit menaçant "Tu m'as tout de même fait perdre du temps, beaucoup de temps... Et si il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps ! Mais tu va te rattraper en m'aidant à mener une petite expérience"

Il s'est alors tourné vers les robinet et a commencé a parler dans une langue étrange, incompréhensible... Ça ressemblait à des sifflements de serpents. J'était terrifiée. Si je n'avait pas été victime d'un emStupefix/em je suis sur que j'aurait tremblé de tout mes membre... Je me serait peut être même effondrée... Un énorme serpent est sortie de son antre. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, du moins de mon vivant, se sont ses énormes yeux jaunes.

La suite tu la connais, du moins en partie. Je suis devenue un fantôme.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tout révélé sur Voldemort ?

- C'est simple, quand je suis "revenue" à moi, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. Jédusor s'est débrouillé pour me parler en privé. Ces dernières paroles à mon égard furent :

"Si jamais tu révèle quoi que ce soit sur notre affaire, ou sur ce que tu sais de moi, toutes les personnes que tu as un jour aimé, connue ou ne serait-ce que croisé en subiront les conséquences !"

C'était claire, soit je me taisait, soit tout ceux que j'aimais mourraient.

J'ai donc gardé le silence, et j'ai retourné ma colère contre l'une des filles qui m'avait victimisée. J'ai conscience du fait que c'était puérile, mais j'était tellement en colère, je me sentais tellement impuissante... Je m'en veut aujourd'hui d'avoir fait subir tout cela à Olive. Et je m'en veut surtout de ne rien avoir dit sur celui qui deviendrait le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Si je l'avait fait, peut être que tout aurait été différent. Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux pas remonter le temps. Il ne me reste que mes regrets. Je pleure donc chaque jour sur ces gens dont j'aurai pu éviter la mort.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit !

- Tu n'as donc pas compris... Si je t'ai révélé tout cela Drago, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que mes erreurs soit répété. Voldemort à fait assez de mal comme ça, il faut l'arrêter, lui résister. Les seuls qui peuvent le faire, ce sont Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Alors ne fait pas comme moi, parle pendant qu'il est encore temps, ne le laisse pas gâcher ta vie comme il a gâcher la mienne...

- Je ne peux pas... Il m'a confié une mission. Je... je dois la remplir. "

Et il s'est dirigé vers la sortie. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, je lui ai dit

- Quelque soit ta décision, sache que je te soutiens et te comprends... Bonne chance.

Il est parti après un temps d'hésitation, et je suis retourné à ma cabine. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais. Maintenant la décision lui appartenait.

Il ne revins jamais plus dans mes toilettes. J'appris plus tard qu'il n'était pas parvenu à tué Dumbledore, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. J'étais fier qu'il ne soit pas allé au bout de sa mission, je sentais que j'avais peut être influencé sa décision. C'est le coeur un peu plus léger que je retournai hanter mes toilettes.

**Fin**


End file.
